My Best Friend's Lovelife
by DitzyPixy
Summary: The sequel to A Time Worth Forgetting. What happens when you mix Ditzy Pixy and a few hours of driving? This story!


  
Okay, the sequel is out! Hope you guys enjoy, and PLEASE review, because the last one is   
standing at 95 hits and 8 reviews, and it makes me mad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Just ignore me! (^_^) It works for the rest of the world! (j/k! REVIEW PLEASE!)  
**********************************************************************************************  
Made by Miss Ditzy Pixy 4-ever and always! (P.K.A. Vulpix12)  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, I'm not getting any profit, don't   
sue because I'm broke and you won't get anything (-_-), yada  
yada yada, ON WITH THE STORY! \(^o^)/  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
Character Ages  
Misty - 21  
Ash - 20  
Brock - 27  
Tracy - 25   
Emily - 23  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
"What do you want to know about Ash?"  
"Where he is."  
"Who ARE you anyway?"  
"Awwwww Brocko, it's me, Misty!" Brock let out a barley audible whisper.  
"Misty Waterflower?"  
"Yeah Brock. I'm home."  
**********************************************************************************************  
Misty and Brock talked for hours on end. "Misty, you cut your hair short." Brock  
commented, looking straight into her Aqua-Marine eyes.  
**********************************************************************************************  
Author's Note: I know it SOUNDS like it, but Brock and Misty are not  
interested in each other! That is just sick! (Well, to me) AAM ALL THE WAY  
FOLKS! MUHAHAHA!!!! (-_-;  
**********************************************************************************************  
"I just wanted to forget. But, Brock, we've been rambling on. You forgot to answer my   
question. Where is Ash?"  
"Ash is.... Hmm, let me see, he's in Cinnibar right now." Misty fell over anime  
style, her hair falling in her face.   
"Thanks Brocko. Thanks a lot. Do you have his number?"  
"Ummmm, I have his cell phone but he gets sorta pissed....." Brock looked at  
Misty with whatever eyes he had. "I've got to stay here. Here's his number. Take  
care Myst. You're like a sister to me."  
**********************************************************************************************  
Author's Note: SISTER! He loves her like a SISTER! Now stop e-mailing me!  
(-_-; (j/k, I want your e-mail. Unless it's flames. Owwwwwwww, my butt! I  
told you not to flame!? **runs away with whatever dignity she has left**  
**********************************************************************************************  
"Bye Brocko."  
"Yeah, bye Myst. Sorry I can't come."  
"Hey, no sweat! I just gotta find Ash and apologize. God I miss him. Does he ever  
talk about me anymore?"  
"He never stopped Misty. He never stopped."  
**********************************************************************************************  
Misty pulled the wrinkled paper out of her pocket and looked over Ash's number.  
Her eyes lingered before she went up to the pay phone. Hold her head high and  
trying to stop her fingers from trembling she dialed the number slowly. A slightly  
annoyed voice picked up.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, Ash?"  
"This is my cell phone, who else would pick up. Wait-a-minute, who is this?"  
"God Ash, I thought you'd enjoy a call from your old friend Misty."  
**********************************************************************************************  
Ash and Misty decided to meet at a trendy restaurant just south a few blocks from  
Misty's shop. Misty scanned the room, rubbing Articuno's pokeball in her sweaty  
palm for good luck. Just then the door whacked her upside the head.  
"Whadja do that for? Are you blind? The doors are clear, you should have been  
able to see me!" The man stopped.   
"My guess is that your Misty."  
"Ash Ketchem you are... Oh my God Ash I recognized you without knowing it. I am  
so sorry. Oh my God." Ash pulled her in a tight embrace.   
"Misty, I have to confess, it's been eating at me since I forgot to tell you during  
the phone call. Pikachu is fine."  
"What?!"  
"When you left the doctors said his odds were up to 34%. He survived. I tried to  
call you, but, but, you were gone." Misty looked over Ash's shoulder to see the  
whole restaurant staring. She giggled.  
"Come on Ash. Lets go."  
**********************************************************************************************  
Misty sat half in the water, the cold water lapping at her calves. She swirled her  
big toe in the water, watching the sand swirl and clear, and the tiny water  
Pokemon swim at the sudden change. She looked over at Ash sitting in the soft  
sand and leaned over toward him. But before she could kiss him, Ash pushed  
her back. Misty's aqua eyes looked up at Ash dejectedly. "Misty, I have a  
girlfriend."  
**********************************************************************************************  
Misty sat on the her couch stroking Articuno's soft feathers. Her bird purred as  
Misty pet it's chin.   
"Articuno, why when I finally get my chance to love someone, I'm to late?" The  
bird cooed reassuringly. "Thanks, your right. Something could happen."  
Misty lay down and felt the heat from the warm fire dry her smooth strands of  
hair. Misty looked over the mantle to see a picture of Ash's girlfriend, Emily, with  
Pikachu climbing up her arm. She was pretty, with red lazy curls down her  
shoulders. Her green eyes sparkled with secrets, and her face was full of freckles.  
Misty got up and turned the picture over. Articuno nudged the pokeball, trying to  
get back in. Misty returned it and pulled the couch out into a bed. She pulled the  
covers up to her chin and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to rid Emily's smiling  
face from her mind.  
**********************************************************************************************  
A soft snore came from Misty's bad, where Ash was sleeping, but other than that  
the house was quiet. Misty rolled over only to hear a load yelp and be awaken  
by a sharp jolt. She screamed and turned on the lights, only to see Pikachu  
huddled in a dark corner, looking over at the stranger with large, frightened eyes.   
**********************************************************************************************  
Ash burst through the door baseball bat, wet hair hanging in his face. He looked  
over at Misty sitting on the couch and brushed the hair out of his eyes. "What  
happened Myst?"  
"Nothing, nothing, Pikachu just scared me." Ash looked over at the mouse  
huddled in the corner. He picked it up and rubbed his hand down the tiny spine.  
"You go back to bed Myst, I'll keep his upstairs." Misty blushed.  
"Thhhhanks Ash. I'm just gonna watch TV, okay? I'll keep it down." Ash sighed  
and shook his head.  
"You've changed Myst. I like it."  
**********************************************************************************************  
Emily bounced up the steps into the house Ash was staying in. She  
rang the door bell and waited. After about five minutes a girl came to the door  
looking very tiered with hair hanging in her face and a bathrobe tied loosely  
around her. "Hello?"  
"Ummm, hi, is Ash there?"  
"One minute." Misty climbed half-way on the stairs. "ASH! GET YOUR LAZY  
BUTT DOWN HERE! SOME GIRL WANTS YOU!" Emily stared.   
"Do you know Ash?"  
"Yeah, I happen to be his best friend." Emily stared some more. How could Ash  
live with this girl, let alone like her? Ash came down in poka-dot boxers.   
"Oh hi Emily. You know, I'm sorta just getting up, you wanna come back another  
day?"  
"I drove an hour to get here!?"  
"Well, You know, stay in a hotel." Emily glared.  
"I can't stay mad at you Ash." Emily kissed Ash. Much to her delight, Misty  
squirmed. Just what she had thought. She wasn't the only one casting out for  
Ash's heart. Misty smiled sweetly.  
"I'll go make tea. You better run along Emily. You don't want the hotels to run out  
of vacancy."  
"But Misty, the town's a tourist trap, there's hundreds of hotels and motels."  
"Then do some shopping." Emily kissed Ash one more time, and left, but not  
without a glare for Misty.  
**********************************************************************************************  
Misty and Ash sat quietly, both taking small sips of tea. Ash was the first one to  
talk. "You know, Myst, how we were dating, you know, before you left?" Misty  
paused.  
"Uh huh."  
"Do you still, uh, like me like that?" Misty felt a salty tear run down her face and  
fall into the tea cup, the ripples pushing out.   
"I don't know Ash. I don't know anything anymore." She felt her eyes starting to  
puff out. "I'm going. We need groceries." Misty got up and turned from the table.  
Ash went over and put his arms around her waist, holding her body close. Misty  
felt the warmth and remembered the days before. A shiver crawled down her  
spine, and she took a step back. "Ash, there's Emily, and Pikachu, he doesn't  
like me,"  
"Oh Misty, he loves you!"  
"Well, oh Ash I just don't know. Give me a night. If I decide, you break up with  
Emily. Not like I have anything against her, It's just she's in the way."  
"I understand. You go have a bath. You need to relax."  
**********************************************************************************************  
The next morning Misty went straight to Ash. "Ash, I am going to tell you straight  
out. You and Emily have something I can't destroy. And I'm not going to try. You  
let the relationship run it's course. I'll just wait." Ash looked into her eyes.  
"You are the bravest girl I know." Tears stung the back of his eyes as he walked  
into the kitchen.  
**********************************************************************************************  
Articuno ruffled it's feathers and stared at Ash. "Ummm, Myst, that bird is staring  
at me. I don't think it likes me." Misty shook her head.  
"Come on Articuno, you like Ash, right?" He hissed at Ash. "He said he loves you  
Ashy!" Said Misty bursting out in giggles. Ash pouted.  
"That is so not funny." A doorbell rang and interrupted their fun. The sound  
echoed up the corridors as Ash went to answer it. Misty sighed.  
"Can't she knock like a normal person?"  
**********************************************************************************************  
Misty sat upstairs listening to Ash and Emily have a pillow fight downstairs, and  
feeling sick. Suddenly a thought struck her mind. Emily could not dance, and Misty happened   
to have three tickets to the club tomorrow. She suddenly felt a whole lot better.  
**********************************************************************************************  
Misty sat sipping (Insert favorite soft drink here) and watching Emily try and dance.   
Ash was pretty much trying to avoid her, along with the rest of the club. Even the DJ   
stopped at one point when she fell and started a domino of people,   
and had to move his $$very$$ expensive DJ equipment. Misty got to sit back and laugh it   
up at Emily's expense. That was, until Ash started cheering Emily on. Soon the   
whole crowd was joining in. Misty pulled one of her friends down.   
"Come on Sammy, you really don't want to see her, do you?"  
"Well, sorta."  
"Saaaaaammy."  
"Misty, the guy cheering her on is cute!" Misty sighed and went back out into the   
cold parking lot. A cold breeze ruffled through her   
hair and she breathed in the scent of rain. Dark puddles let the way to her car.   
It was going to be a long, hard journey to get Ash back. But she   
would do it. And without making it look overly obvious.  
**********************************************************************************************  
Misty sat waiting in Ash's beat-up car. She had been listening to various tapes for hours.  
Finally Ash came back. "Hey Myst." Before Misty could respond,   
Ash leaned in and kissed her, the best kiss of her life. His cologne lingered on Misty's   
sweatshirt. But Misty didn't pull away. How could she? About an hour later,   
someone knocked on the door. Misty looked up. There was the Emily's face, full of agony   
and pure hatred.  
**********************************************************************************************  
Soooo, how was that one? Eeeeeeeek, school is creeping up on me!!!!! A week   
today! Arg. It means less writing for fun, more writing for school. I think I can slip the   
rest in somewhere though. (-_-) Well, I hope you all enjoyed this one, please review it too!   
(I solemnly swear with you as my witness that I will review all fanfics I read, and not   
put the author through pure agony) Weeeeeell, Signing off,  
Ditzy Pixy!  
  



End file.
